trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
NeonSpectrum
Introduction Your name is QWASI QUIPP. kuh-WAS-E kuh-WHIP You are a lover of all thing COLOURFULL and BRIGHT. You try to where EVERY COLOUR of the rainbow at ANY given time in the BRIGHTEST SHADES POSSIBLE though sometimes you tone in down when people complain about getting 'MOTHERFUCKING EYECANCER'. You think it is MARVELOUS that that there is such a WIDE AND DIVERSE spectrum of colour on your planet and are EXCITED TO NO END about the colour diversity of troll blood. You just happen to be on the top of the spectrum with your royal blood, but you do not feel that you are above them because of your higher blood colour. You are actually rather FASCINATED by them. It captures your interest so much that you have taken to collecting TROLL BLOOD in an assortment of JARS. You use them to paint WONDERFUL THINGS and sometimes you just like to STARE AT THEM FOR HOURS. You could always just use ACTUAL PAINTS or perhaps CRAYONS, but it just does not seem the same to you. Troll romance is oh so fascinating to you and you like to MATCHMAKE even if you're no good at it! You enjoy the flushed quadrants more then the darker ones, but spotting brewing blackrom intrests you none the less! You are constantly PEPPY, HYPERACTIVE AND ANNOINGLY OPTIMISTIC. You call people things like 'GRUMPYGILLS' and 'FROWNYFINS' according to how they're feeling. You think it's CUTE, but some people just don't get it. However when you get MAD things get NASTY. You lose yourself to the feelings of ANGER and let your SELF DEFENSE SKILLS kick in which makes for some major ASS WHOOPIN' which probably ties in to your title, the KEEPER OF MADNESS. It's also why people tend to avoid you. At least you think it is. You wield BATKIND and your game medium is the LAND OF NEON AND WATERFALLS which is of course a seizure-enducer for most people BUT YOU QUITE ENJOY IT. You use the EYERAPE MODUS for your sylladex because you find the colors enchanting. It takes in items like a normal sylladex, but when you want to take something out you have to STARE INTO IT as it flashes NEON colours and be able to DECHIPER the word that flashes by. Upon saying this word, the sylladex will RELEASES IT and a burst of neon light. You do not live in a PINEAPPLE, but however you do live UNDER THE SEA mostly do to the fact that you are a SEATROLL. Your WRIGGLING DAY is april 18th and you've lived to see about 7 SOLAR SWEEPS. Your LUSUS is a GIANT EYED NARWHAL named QUENTIN and you quite enjoy his company. Together the two of you live in HARMONY, HARMONY, HARMONY. Your trolltag is neonSpectrum and you TYPELIKEYOU'REONACONSTANTSUGARHIGH, HEHEHEHE. ε* 7 *з Personality Write a third person summary of your Troll's personality here. Biography Write something here about your Troll's life before their session. Session Write a bit here about your Troll's session(How it went, what role they played, etc.). Trivia *Little known, arguably irrelevant facts about your Troll go here. Gallery yourimage.png|Extra images of your troll go here; this space is for image captions. Category:Troll Category:Female Category:Pink Blood Category:OctagonEnthusiast